


Mistletoe

by WaywardFairchild



Series: Holiday Collection 2020 [1]
Category: Fantastic Four, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27840916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Johnny just wants to hang with Peter and kiss him under a mistletoe.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Johnny Storm
Series: Holiday Collection 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037919
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Mistletoe

Johnny didn’t even think about the stupid thing. It had been set up as a joke by one of the visiting avengers. His money was on Sam Wilson or Scott Lang. They were the usual suspects that would do that type of stuff. Not that he cared much. He knew that it was something he should have watched out for knowing that Peter was here tonight. Knowing that Peter didn’t know about his crush for him. Johnny had to make it through the night without getting caught under the mistletoe with Peter Parker. The same Peter Parker who was sipping on a drink and laughing with Harley Keener and Michelle Jones. Johnny went to talk with Peter when Riri pulled him aside or Jenny or Bruce or Reed. He just couldn’t make it to Peter and he kept watching Peter all night and all he wanted was to be next to his best friend. He was talking with Sue when he felt a tap on the shoulder. He turned to see a nervous Peter.

“Hey Johnny I guess we got caught under the mistletoe,” Peter said. Johnny looked up before he saw it and he didn’t know what else he was going to do. Would Peter know? He looked at Peter who smiled at him before nodding. Johnny moved forward and kissed Peter’s cheek. Peter nodded at his friend before telling him he was going to the balcony. As Peter walked away, Sue looked at him upset.

“Go after him!” Sue said. Johnny looked at her confused. “He saw you go under the mistletoe and made sure to come over here. He likes you as much as you like him so go and kiss him properly before I send someone out there to clean up your mess.” Johnny couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Parker likes him like he likes Parker. It was like a dream come true. Johnny ran out and almost knocked into Pepper Potts and almost spilled her drink (he did bump into Tony Stark and knocked his drink into him but he could apologize to the man later). He ran out until he found Peter alone looking defeated.

“Hey Parker,” Johnny said. Peter turned to face him and Johnny saw the confused look of uncertainty before he pulled the other boy close and kissed him. Peter seemed surprised at first and Johnny wondered if he was wrong but then he moved out of his shock and kissed Johnny back. Johnny held Peter close as he reviled in their first kiss together, all because of a mistletoe. 


End file.
